1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a crystallization method of a thin film transistor, a thin film transistor array panel, and a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor array panel.
2. Discussion of the Background
Interest in an information display system has largely increased and a demand for using a portable information medium has also increased, such that research and commercialization for a light and thin film type flat panel display (FPD) instead of a conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) has also increased. A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a flat panel displays that displays an image by using optical anisotropy of a liquid crystal. LCDs have excellent resolution, color display, and image quality and may actively be applied to a monitor of a laptop computer or desktop monitor.
A LCD may be driven in an active matrix (AM) mode, which is a mode of driving the liquid crystal of a pixel unit by using an amorphous silicon thin film transistor (TFT) as a switching element.
However, due to electric mobility of the amorphous silicon thin film transistor, there is a limit to what the amorphous silicon thin film transistor can be used for in a peripheral circuit requiring a high speed operation. Accordingly, by using a crystalline silicon thin film transistor having a field effect mobility larger than the field effect mobility of the amorphous silicon thin film transistor, research for integrating the pixel unit and a driving circuit unit on a glass substrate has actively progressed.
A crystallization method of an amorphous silicon thin film uses a sequential lateral solidification (SLS) method and an excimer laser annealing (ELA) method.
However, since the excimer laser annealing (ELA) method and the sequential lateral solidification (SLS) method are performed as an entire surface scanning method, the crystallization process time is undesirably long.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.